


Merry Christmas

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainbent, Drabble, Gen, Humanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has unconventional views on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

She sat there, cold and impassive, as the rest of the class dutifully colored and chatted. It was a little unsettling, the teacher decided, how the little girl could so effectively shut people out. He schooled his face into a smile and knelt by her desk.

“What did you ask Santa for, Vriska?”

She swept the coloring page off her desk with a scowl far too old to be worn by a six year old.

“Santa’s not real. Christmas is for God, not gifts!”

After a stunned moment, the teacher moved on.

“How about you, Angela? Have you been nice?”


End file.
